the_conquerors_3_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Survival Mode: Tips to make Survival Easier
"So, you wanna win the War? here's some veteran experience." - Adam If you found survival to be difficult, or hard, here's facts and theories that will help. 1. The Right Team Like the Galactic Takeover strategy, it requires a team with extremely close communication to, you rely on the team a lot more than the team relies on you, even then, you require a competent team: Above all, you are MUUUCH better off knowing what you don't need, what nobody should get, and what you generally should prohibit! You must also PRIORITIZE '*EXACTLY*" how your defenses should look like, you must also FEEL it, acknowledge every trick and result of the tips listed below. "You need to also have your allies protect your base." 2. The Method Typically you'll want to have a team that can communicate extremely well with each other; You will definitely need a leader to assign what EVERY PLAYER's role absolutely must be at the beginning. You'll most definitely need someone to build a barracks at the center of the map somewhere; This will be the foundation for the entire game, but make sure you get the crystals, they are the catalyst to winning. Another person must than manage the Air, so a second person must decide on an Airport or Space Link!!! Money will be extremely tight, so you MUST decide what air units to stick with entirely, you shouldn't have both. Generally, you'll pick the airport: it's cheaper and the heavy planes are stronger. This will be your PERMANENT building, so don't let it be destroyed. Instead, protect it by putting forts around it. If you decide to get a LINK instead, make sure 'NOBODY' buys an airport, or you will be STUCK having to repair buildings with less money than you need to do anything with. Make sure a THIRD person buys a Tank Warehouse. THIS WILL BE THE MOST IMPORTANT!!! Make sure to surround it with defenses: THIS will determine how far you go. And players should use repairmen or medics after the defense is strong enough. Medics can heal tanks after nukes and repairmen can repair the damaged buildings; this can make you go further. But MAKE SURE to watch the map to avoid nukes killing all of your supports. 3. The Execution The entire team will go for the crystals when they can (to more than prepare for the first 10 waves). The elected LEADER will decide who buys what: a single person for tanks, planes, and barracks. You'll have plenty of time, but when you prepare your team at the center of the map, surround the unit buildings from the enemy with forts; don't buy turrets. Make sure you buy the repairman from the barracks, and make them go to your forts or help to repair your allies' buildings. You will only need tanks, planes, and forts to defend for now, and the repairmen will make your forts harder to destroy. Make sure you put your repairmen IN BETWEEN buildings, as this will ensure that the AI enemies don't shoot them: Instead they'll go for the buildings surrounding them, but the repairmen will make the buildings next to impossible to beat. Next, make sure you buy lots of heavy tanks, put them ALSO in between the forts, so they're not taken down by the AI; this makes sure the buildings PROTECT your tanks, while the tanks fire back. Buy LOTS of planes, further along, and place them in between the building gaps. It even FURTHER protects them from enemy fire. You do NOT need any heavy soldiers, juggernauts or hospitals. However, if you do want hospitals, put them in the entrance of the invading path and protect it with CCs and Forts, and put your tanks and troops around or near the hospital: that way it heals your troops while they are fighting. Space Fighters help you get to places and rebuild buildings like PP and NP fast, if AI nuke you. 4. Do Not Use These Items for best results * Space Links: the ships are actually GREAT, but the HEAVY PLANES are better for survival. * Light, Heavy, or Juggernaut soldiers: Repairmen are the most essential thing. * EXTRA BUILDINGS: You should only need ONE barracks, ONE Tank Warehouse, and ONE airport. If it gets hard, raise the cap to spawn men faster, to 2 buildings. 5. Absolutely make sure to do this. Put all your units between the buildings: the repairmen will make sure the buildings never become an issue. You WILL be nuked a lot, so make sure to buy anti-air turrets if you got room and always look at the map to see if there is a quick teal dot moving towards the base. This guide most certainly taught something. Conclusion I indeed recommend using a party system to communicate before attempting Survival; I would pick the app Discord, if you have it, it shouldn't be hard to make a plan on who does what. Category:Strategy